Symbols
by Indira of Waterdeep
Summary: What really does a symbol stand for?
1. Red

**Red**

_Okay… Hi everybody, its me again, the other fic are still coming but I read Shaedowcat's supernatural fics, and loved the frame to them so I had to try this. Each one will have more parts but its one each for now. Thanks for reading and please review._

_This series is dedicated to everyone who has reviewed the others!_

_THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!_

_I do not own the ronin warriors. I just really wish i did. I also wish they were alive... anyway..._

Red is fire, heat that makes everyone and everything else shrink away. Red is power. It's leading your brothers into almost sure death because that is what you do. Red is knowing that it will end because it has to, and having the right soul, the right heart to know more than just red. Red is laughing with your friends, babysitting the little brat, and playing catch with a 300 pound tiger all while waiting for a psyco to come for you and not worrying. Because it is what you do. Its rushing in to battle without a plan, without a thought but still having your brothers back you. Red is Virtue.


	2. Green

**Green**

Please read and review! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my other works!

I do not own the Ronin Warriors. I just really wish I did. Or maybe just Rowen, if he were alive… hmm…

Green is light. Its bringing the light, bringing the hope. Exuding confidence, not fear when that is all you really feel. Green is calm, peace, and birds chirping while you think. Green is planning, with everyone in mind. Knowing that they think they need you, despite the fact that you need them more. Green is being quiet when there is nothing to say. It is supporting your brothers, never giving up on them. It is healing, protecting and laughing, all while knowing that it won't last, and yet knowing that everything will be right, because you have the others, and they say so. Its wildlife, and running to join them when no one is looking, because you don't normally act like that. Its having nature take your breath away, not the warrior in front of you, or the bruises on your ribs, but the sunrise causing you to pause. Green is wisdom.


	3. Beryl

**Beryl**

Please read and review! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my other works!

I do not own the Ronin Warriors. I just really wish I did. Or maybe just Rowen, if he were alive… hmm…

Oh, and Beryl is a light blue, I think it looks like the right color.

Beyrl is water, cool and calm but always moving. Beyrl is caring. Its not wanting to fight, to see your brothers hurt, dying, because you couldn't save them, its being afraid yet still coming because you have to. Because they came, and so will you. Beryl is not being afraid for yourself because you know that they look after you. It's getting up early and making breakfast, just to say thank you, its escaping by yourself to watch the sea, because the sea changes and that means you can too. Its being patient and caring. Beryl is easy to talk to, to laugh with, to cry with. Beryl is trust.


	4. Orange

**Orange**

Please read and review! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my other works!

I do not own the Ronin Warriors. I just really wish I did. Or maybe just Rowen, if he were alive… hmm…

Orange is strength, its being as tough as a mountain and as stubborn as an ox. To most people, your brothers know you better, you hope. Orange is being stubborn, easily tricked, but learning from your mistakes. Its having a soft spot for some people. Its being ready to fight again, after dinner, because if you have to do this you damn well won't be hungry! Orange is taking the hits the others had coming and not complaining, because they are your brothers and they could get hurt, never mind the pain you feel, it'll go away. Its knowing what is right and making people see it that way. Protecting the brat and the girl (and the tiger or you'll get killed) but not complaining. Orange is Justice.


	5. Cobalt

**Cobalt**

Please read and review! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my other works!

I do not own the Ronin Warriors. I just really wish I did. Or maybe just Rowen, if he were alive… hmm…

Cobalt is freedom. Its laughing to yourself, by yourself because the quiet, with all its beauty sounds wrong. It missing the energy, the comfort, of you brothers. Cobalt is sticking out like a sore thumb sometimes, but that's part of who you are. Its fighting with your hands if you have to because there is so much that you want to see still and no one will take that chance from you. It is dreaming when you should be paying attention, but still have the answer when they ask you, just being too shy to answer without being asked. Its not missing the shot, or the pun, or dinner if you expect to get any. Cobalt is sleeping half the day away, because you don't always get that chance. Its staying up until the sunrise, and meeting your brother on the stairs as he gets ready for the day. Its teaching the kid to do the same. Cobalt is being missed sooo much while you are gone that you can't believe it, that you laugh it off. Cobalt is adapting a plan, keeping your brothers out of harm, and wondering what's on tv. Its enjoying yourself. Cobalt is Life.


	6. Rose

**Rose**

Please read and review! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my other works!

I do not own the Ronin Warriors. I just really wish I did. Or maybe just Rowen, if he were alive… hmm…

Rose is dreams. Rose is keeping your brothers in line, biting the bullet and doing what you don't want to do with a smile on your face to keep them all alive. Rose is hating yourself in the morning for what you do tonight, and planning to fix that soon. To lead them yourself and not take orders. Rose is being close with the general, and knowing him for what he really is. Rose is seeing everything but a way out, and knowing that you won't leave them. Rose is getting picked on for the color you where, and making them pee their pants because they are afraid of spiders and you know it. Rose is being smarter and paying more attention to detail. Because what you dream up becomes real. Rose is Serenity.


	7. Jade

**Jade**

Please read and review! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my other works!

I do not own the Ronin Warriors. I just really wish I did. Or maybe just Rowen, if he were alive… hmm…

Jade is stealth. Its poison, or medicine, depending on your whim. It's hiding from people, being afraid of failure, of rejection. It's always being with your brothers because they understand you. It's doing what you are ordered to, because it could hurt them if you don't. It's following all the rules, not over reaching your bounds. Jade is being woken up before sunrise to tend to your brother, who's had an idea and won't sleep. Its trying your hardest to kill the enemy because that is what you were taught is right. Jade is being told, secretly, that it's wrong and vowing to atone for it. Jade is Piety.


	8. Claret

**Claret**

Please read and review! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my other works!

I do not own the Ronin Warriors. I just really wish I did. Or maybe just Rowen, if he were alive… hmm…

Claret is hiding. Stalking and sulking because there is nothing better to do. Training for days on end to keep the stagnant simplicity away. Working your way through the library, teaching yourself, and loving every minute of it. Fighting with your brothers, questioning whether it is right but doing it anyway. Because you have to, for now. Coming late to a battle to watch the stars rise, or see a new movie. Claret is knowing everything you can, and hiding so that you can watch and learn more. Its laughing at your mistakes. It being slow to finish a battle but also slow to begin it. Claret is working with your hands, your weapons becoming an extension of you. Its knowing peace as you follow the ancient moves, and ancient rites, that no one notices anymore. Claret is Obedience.


	9. Obsidian

**Obsidian**

Please read and review! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my other works!

I do not own the Ronin Warriors. I just really wish I did. Or maybe just Rowen, if he were alive… hmm…

Obsidian is resolve. Its completing your task no matter what. Its not questioning it until it is almost too late, because you thought it was right. Obsidian is being true to yourself, finally, and knowing how wonderful it is. Wanting to share it with your brothers, the most stubborn people in the world. Obsidian is finding your role as a teacher. Enjoying the quiet, the sleepy parts of the day, finding that they are perfect for thinking. Remembering the good times, not losing hope but letting them drive you to your goal. Obsidian is gentle hands, and gentle voice, but a harsh attitude. It is laughing, crying, just feeling when no one is watching. Obsidian is Loyalty.


	10. Sage

**Sage**

Please read and review! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my other works!

I do not own the Ronin Warriors. I just really wish I did. Or maybe just Rowen, if he were alive… hmm…

(Not the character the color)

-

Sage is kindness. It is uncontrollable loss and sadness. It is being freed and spreading light. It is protection and lack of fear. It is gentle hands, a quiet voice, and a listening demeanor. It is a guide and teacher. Sage is twilight, with your friends. Sadness and happiness tempering your movements. It is thinking before you speak and saying what needs to be said. It is soft times of relaxing while the world rushes by. It is knowledge and power but the temperance to share it, not waste it. It is complex but reachable. Sage is Love.


End file.
